


Dress Up

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Panties, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony surprises Pepper with something special under his robe. Spoiler: it’s panties.





	Dress Up

Tony had shaved for this. His legs, not his face, to be clear. That’s how important it was to him. He wished for a slimmer, more feminine figure as he modeled his hot new look, but it wasn’t bad. It was kinky as shit and that was what he was going for. He was gonna knock Pepper’s socks off. She always loved when he did something like this. When he took the submissive role…

 

Red panties around his hips, black stockings held up by a lace garter belt, cover up in a red silk robe, he sat down on the bed and waited. Tony knew Pepper had a meeting to deal with before she came up to the suite. He certainly didn’t mind waiting when it turned him on to know the company he’d built up with his literal bare hands was now in Pepper’s much smaller ones.

 

He wasn’t left waiting long and when Pepper came in all skirt and blazer, they each eyed the other with visible lust. Pepper gave him a playful and knowing smile.

 

“What’s under the robe, Tony?” She closed the bedroom room and stepped further into the room.

 

“Oh, nothing much.” Tony stood and let the robe drop delicately from his shoulders.

 

Pepper laughed as little as she looked at him. “You’re right. That’s hardly anything at all.”

 

Tony felt suddenly a little uncertain. Pepper looked happy, but she wasn’t tackling him to the bed like he wanted and now he really wanted to cover back up. “Is this a good present? Because I know you said you didn’t want to go out for Halloween, because you think all either scary or childish or full of young women wearing next to nothing, see I was listening, but I thought-”

 

Pepper cut off Tony’s rambling with a hand on each shoulder and a soft kiss. She tipped him over back onto the bed.

 

“Oh, okay.” Tony looked up at her with twinkling eyes.

 

“Shut up, Tony. This is perfect. What woman can’t get behind a little bit of Halloween role reversal?”

 

“Right? That’s what I was thinking.”

 

Pepper shook her head with a smile. “So you decided that you wanted to be the one wearing next to nothing?”

 

“You like it right? It’s good.”

 

“It’s great, Tony. You look great.” Pepper looked again at the red fabric that barely contained his dick and the way his smooth thighs ended in black lace. She trailed a finger down alongside the strap holding up the top of his stocking. “Really great.” she added.

 

Tony swallowed. He felt like he might be blushing a little. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.” Pepper nodded. Her eyes found his again. “I hope you’re ready for my strap-on because that’s what you’re getting.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yep. Right now. Roll over.”

 

Tony rolled onto his stomach with a smile. He got himself into a comfortable position while Pepper walked away to grab their favorite toy. She came back to the bed and leaned over his shoulder.

 

“Are you ready to get fucked, Tony?”

 

Tony shivered. “Yes please, Ms. Potts.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
